Under a Sakura
by thanx-for-da-energy
Summary: After getting invited to a school reunion, Jou is flooded with memories on why he left Japan ten years prior. KaiJou


**A/N: Well this story is probably well overdue, but here ya guys go. A puppyshipping! ^^ This story is kinda what I like to call 'a test run', and the reason for that because, I need to test my skills again as a puppyshipper since it's been about eight to nine months since I've written a puppyshipping, so please don't hesitate to tell me that these fellas are OOC. Without further ado, I would like to present to you; my puppyshipping 'Under a Sakura'.**

**Disclaimer: During my absence, I did not gain ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh! so no, I don't own Yugioh. **

**

* * *

**

The letter arrived on a beautiful day: The sun was shining, and the sky was clear blue. The letter had come unexpectedly, because he didn't think they would find him, considering he had moved out of the country. The world was truly a frightening place.

He picked up the letter, and briefly skimmed it. "_Can you believe it's been ten years since you graduated Domino High? Come join us, as you meet all of your old classmates you've lost touch with. The reunion will be held on May 28 at Domino High's Gym. Will you be able to come? If you can, please call the main office at: 97-2651-4582. We hope to see you there." _He chuckled slightly before crumbling the letter and tossing it into the trash can.

Later on, he changed his mind, and picked the letter out of the trash can. He left a lot of things undone at his home town, he needed to go to the high school reunion regardless if he hated that place, he just had to. He opened his phone, and started typing in the number the invitation gave him.

* * *

Jou was waiting for Yugi to come out of the school. The two were going to go and visit the Kaiba brothers, Mokuba had recently gotten ill with some kind of cold. The two had been visiting Mokuba everyday for the past two weeks, and during that time, they had started a tentative friendship with Kaiba himself. Kaiba had been taking care of Mokuba the whole time, almost nonstop, and in result of that, he had made a lot of contact with Yugi and Jou.

But today was not a happy day; Mokuba had taken a turn for the worst that night. Kaiba had told them only small details because he had a lot more things preoccupying his mind, naturally.

Yugi was running out of the school building and towards Jou. "Sorry I'm so late, do you want to go now?" Yugi asked, panting.

"Yeah, we better hurry, I hope Mokuba is doing alright." Jou said grimly, he was worried for the child, and he hoped that Mokuba would get better soon.

The two started walking quietly before Yugi broke it with a question. "Do you think Kaiba will be able to graduate?"

The question seemed almost dumb, and Yugi never asked dumb questions. "Well yeah, I think so, I mean sure he's missed a lot of days, but I think because he's super smart, they'll let him graduate." Jou mused, thinking about the dreaded day.

It wasn't because Jou wasn't going to graduate; on the contrary, he had even been accepted by a college. But that was the problem; the college he was going to, was Columbia University…in America. He hadn't told anyone, especially not Yugi because he was afraid of Yugi trying to convince him to stay. Jou had made up his mind a long time ago that he was going to America to study, and he didn't want anyone to stop him from going.

"That's true, the school should understand that he's taking care of his brother, it's just that…graduation is coming up pretty soon, I'm just worried they won't let him walk." Yugi voiced his concerns.

"Well if they don't let him walk, then he'll just sue their asses, you know that's how Kaiba is, he won't take 'no' for an answer if he wants it to be 'yes'." Jou said.

Yugi laughed, and nodded, "That's true again. But we should ask him anyways."

"You're the boss." Jou smiled.

* * *

He arrived at Domino City a day before the reunion. He could feel himself get nervous as the airplane landed. Was this all a mistake?

"We have arrived in Domino City, thank you for flying with us, we hope to see you again." The pilot's voice said across the plane. He got off the plane, and slowly made his way out of the plane.

When he got off board, he looked as the other passengers were met with friends and family. He felt his heart pang watching them, nobody was going to pick him up, because nobody even knew he was here. But he wasn't sad, just disappointed by the way he made his life in Domino, by cutting everyone off.

He shrugged the feeling off; he wasn't going to mope about it. He went to the baggage claim and got his suitcase. May 28 was approaching rapidly, and he needed to get ready, physically, and mentally.

Jou and Yugi looked at Mokuba with sadness in their eyes, the latter was sleeping, but he was covered in sweat and his hair was plastered to his pale face. He clearly had a high temperature, and was very sick.

"He won't die, right?" Jou asked looking at the ill child with worry.

Yugi paused before answering, "I don't think so." And again, they were silent. Jou just stared at Mokuba with morbid fascination. He had never seen Mokuba like this before, and it worried him. But what made him wonder was where Kaiba was. He hadn't seen the man at all; a servant had shown them to Mokuba.

"I think I'm going to head home now, Grandpa will get worry." Yugi said, regretfully. "Are you coming?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to stay a little longer. I'll see you tomorrow." Jou said, looking at Mokuba.

"Alright Jou, see you." Yugi said, waving.

Jou wasn't sure how long he was there after Yugi had left, he was too concerned about Mokuba. Hours could have gone by, and Jou wouldn't have known, everything was exactly the same as the minutes passed by. Nobody entered the room, and of course, nobody left.

"I didn't think you and Yugi could be separated." A voice from the door came. Jou looked around, and saw Kaiba for the first time since arriving at the mansion. His eyes were tired, and they didn't hold the usual icy steel in them. He leaned against the doorframe, and it looked as if the doorframe was all that was keeping him from collapsing. If Jou had not heard the voice, or seen Kaiba's face, Jou wouldn't have guessed that this was Kaiba.

"I'm just worried, I didn't want to leave his side, considering you weren't here." Jou said referring to Kaiba's earlier statement. "Where've you been? I've been for like an hour or two, and not seen you once since I've been here." Jou asked.

"As much I as I love watching my brother lay there, I had things to do."

"Do I detect some sarcasm?" Jou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Kaiba said, walking towards Mokuba, and sitting down next to Jou. The two were engulfed in silence, before Jou looked at Kaiba to examine him now that he was closer. He looked terrible, almost as bad as Mokuba looked, and Jou didn't know whether it was because of the lack of sleep Kaiba had been getting, or maybe because he had caught the illness that Mokuba had.

"Are you okay?" Jou finally asked. He didn't want to guess what was wrong with Kaiba if the question could be answered.

"I'm fine." Kaiba said, not even bothering to look at Jou when he answered.

"You sure don't look fine. You look exhausted, your system is about to crash, I think it's time you need to restart it." Jou said. Kaiba gave him an odd look, and his body rumbled, which could only mean that he was laughing…or something.

"You're such an idiot Jonouchi. Why are you talking to me like I'm a damn computer?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I figured 'cause you're on computers like all the time, you would relate best to that." Jou said, shrugging. "But honestly, I think you need some rest, I could look after Mokuba while you're resting, it's no biggie, really."

"I'm not tired." Kaiba insisted.

"If you say so, oh and by the way, Yugi was wondering if you're going to graduate." Jou added oh-so-casually.

"Why the hell would he wonder that? Of course I'm graduating." Kaiba snapped for the first time they've been here.

"Because of all the absences you've had because of Mokuba, he was worried they wouldn't let you walk." Jou said raising his shoulders higher than necessary.

"Of course I'll be graduating, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Kaiba said rolling his eyes.

"He's just worried about you." _Kinda like I am right now_ Jou added mentally, but held his tongue, he didn't want to aggravate Kaiba even more.

"I can handle things on my own, thanks." Kaiba said. "He's just being an idiot." After that the duo was completely silent watching over Mokuba. At one point, Kaiba brought his elbows to his thighs, and he started massaging his eyes.

"Yeah, and you're not tired." Jou said, watching the man trying get rid of his headache.

"Fine, I'm tired. Are you happy, you stupid mutt?" Kaiba lashed out.

"Jeez! No need to bite my head off, you jackass! I'm trying to be a nice buddy-pal and as always you're a jerk about it. Go get some sleep before you actually hurt someone with your temper!" Jou yelled.

"Yes, mother." Kaiba gritted through his teeth, and walked out of the room. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't yell, in case you forgot, there's someone who's ill, and needs sleep…bastard." He added, before walking out. Jou rolled his eyes, and looked at Mokuba, still completely asleep.

He wasn't even yelling that loud, what a jerk Kaiba was.

* * *

He walked into Domino High's main foyer, tugging at his collar. He was a nervous wreck, thanks to his school. Damn Domino, damn him for telling himself things would be okay. This was a disaster in the making, and he just wanted to turn around, and run out of this place. There was a reason why he left, there was no way he can waltz back here and pretend that everything would be alright.

His mind was telling him to leave, but his legs had other plans for him, as they guided him to the table where a lady was sitting. Apparently all people who were coming had to sign in, so that they could wear nametags so old classmates could recognize them. It was just ridiculous, but what could he expect…it was Domino High.

He walked to the table and the lady gave him a warm smile. "Good evening, and welcome to your high school reunion," she said in a dreamy kind of voice, "your name?"

* * *

"I'm a man now!" Jou yelled, throwing his hands in the air with his diploma held by said hands. "Take a look at this greatness! 'Domino High School certifies that Katsuya Jonouchi has satisfactorily completed a Course of Study prescribed for Graduation from this school and therefore awarded this Diploma!'" Jou practically yelled.

"Calm down Jou man, it's just a diploma." Honda said, laughing.

"Just a diploma? Are you kidding me? Hell no it's not 'just a diploma'. You're whack man!" Jou said, admiring his diploma.

"Whatever man." Honda said, rolling his eyes.

"We should have a graduation party tomorrow!" Anzu piped up excitedly.

"Yeah! We can have it at the Game Shop." Yugi agreed just as excited. This made Jou's happiness disappear, he wasn't going to be here tomorrow, and his flight to America left early the next morning. That realization almost made him want to tell them of his leaving.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go over to Kaiba's, congratulate him…and stuff." Jou said, quickly changing the subject, he knew he was being selfish, but just this once he was going to allow himself to be.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow Jou!" Yugi said, beaming, as the rest of the group waved. Jou felt his heart almost stop, and he wanted so badly to tell them…but he wasn't going to.

Jou was running as fast as he could to the Kaiba mansion. He hadn't seen Kaiba since that day when the two were fighting over Kaiba's sleep deprivation. He knocked on the door, and to his surprise Mokuba answered it.

"Mokuba! You're alive!" Jou said looking at Mokuba, who in returned beamed.

"Yeah, I got better a few days ago!" Mokuba said, just as excited as Jou's exclamation.

"That's awesome! I'm glad to see that, I was so worried, I'm not even kidding." Jou said, so happy to see Mokuba on his feet. "Oh hey…by the way is your brother here?"

"Yeah, he just got home. I think he's in the kitchen." Mokuba said, letting Jou into the house.

"Awesome, thanks. Good to see you." Jou said, patting Mokuba's head. Jou made his way to the kitchen, and saw Kaiba reading the paper.

"So I see you're already acting like a man, reading the paper." Jou said, as Kaiba looked up from the paper. "Congrats grad." Jou grinned.

"Same for you." Kaiba replied shortly. "Didn't think a mutt like you would be able to graduate."

"Thanks, douche bag." Jou said, sitting next to Kaiba. "I'm so happy I graduated, I can't even believe it myself, I keep looking at my diploma to make sure it doesn't disappear from my eyes." Jou confessed.

"Well it's not, so you don't have to worry about it. So are you going to college, or just going to be a lazy bum?" Kaiba asked, as he continued to look through the paper.

"Well actually my plans for my future actually concern you." Jou said nervously.

"What the hell? Why?" Kaiba said, putting the newspaper down, Jou had his attention.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Jou said casually, leaning on Kaiba's shoulder.

"And what's that?" Kaiba asked, not even stiffening as Jou put his head on Kaiba's shoulder, a reaction Jou thought he would get.

"Can you take me to the airport tomorrow like around five in the morning? I know you wake up at that time, so it wouldn't be that hard to take me there, right?" Jou asked, getting Kaiba interested.

"Why are you going to the airport? Are you leaving somewhere?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go live in America." Jou said nonchalantly.

"You think?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the other man's statement.

"I'm going there for college, and maybe I'll live there afterwards, but I'm still thinking about the second part, I know I'm going to college there, I've already been accepted by a college." Jou explained.

"Why do you want to go to America, when you live in Japan? Japan's colleges are better, why do you want to waste your time in America? It's nothing but a materialistic country, you wouldn't be happy there." Kaiba said, trying to convince Jou out of it.

"I think I'll make my own opinion about it, thanks." Jou said rolling his eyes. "I want to go to America to experience it myself, if you don't like it there, well that's your problem, and I want to do this."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of Domino, okay? I want something to change in this life. America seems like something that will change my life dramatically."

"That's stupid. Does anyone else know about your departure? I'm sure they won't want you to leave." Kaiba insisted.

"No they don't, and I don't want them to know until I leave. They'll try to convince me to stay, and I don't want to stay, I want to go to America!" Jou firmly said, he had already made up his mind, and nothing was going to change it, he was going to the land of the free.

"Sounds like you're running away from something."

"Excuse me?" Jou asked, knitting his eyebrows, why the hell would Kaiba say something like that?

"Still as slow as ever I can see. Just think about it." Kaiba said, leaving it to hang there. "I'll pick you up at four-thirty, you better be up by then, or you'll have to find another means of transportation."

"Thanks Kaiba, I really do appreciate it." Jou said, giving Kaiba an awkward half-hug. "I'll see ya at four-thirty then."

"Yeah, see you." Kaiba said, Jou got off of Kaiba finally, and walked off, waving the whole time. He was excited, America was going to happen after all, and he couldn't wait for it!

* * *

He walked into the gym nervously. People were talking with people they hadn't seen in years, some dressed in casual formal clothes, while others were just wearing formal clothes. He looked around to see if he recognized anybody, but at the same time he was hoping that he wouldn't see anyone. A waiter passed by carrying a tray of sparkling glasses. He grabbed a flute of champagne and downed it quickly.

In that moment, he realized he didn't want to be here at all, if all he was going to do is just get drunk off of the champagne, he might as well just leave, he wasn't going to embarrass himself in front of his ex-classmates.

He was just about to leave, when he heard a familiar voice. "Jou…is that you, Katsuya Jounouchi?" He turned at looked at the person addressing him. It was Yugi Motou, and he had not changed very much in the past ten years. He grew a little taller, but he still had his childish features, and his hair was as ridiculous as ever.

"Hey Yugi…" Jou said awkwardly, he knew this was going to be a weird conversation, full of questions.

Yugi broke into a wide smile, "I knew it was you. Hello Jou." He said beaming at the taller man. "I didn't think I would see you here, you've been gone all this time…wherever you've been."

"Yeah I wasn't sure I was going to come, but I figured I should, I've left a lot of things unfinished." Jou explained.

"Of course, you vanished the day after graduation, it's only obvious that you have a lot of things to do." Yugi nodded sympathetically. "I never got to say good-bye to you, you know, I thought we were all going to have a little party at the Game Shop, and then you never showed up. Nobody knew you were gone." Yugi said somewhat depressed. "Only Kaiba, which I found really surprising, he gave me the note you left him."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Jou said regretfully. "I just had stuff to do."

"I thought it was because you were running away."

"Why would you think that?" Jou asked incredulously. It was that same thing Kaiba told him all those years ago when Jou made up his mind to leave Domino. He wanted to know why everyone was assuming that he was running away.

"Kaiba told me that. And well, it does make sense, because nobody knew where you were going, I didn't even know where you were, I just know that here we are, ten years later at a high school reunion. But that's okay, because you're my friend, and I'm glad to see you after all these years." Yugi said genuinely.

"Thank you, Yug' and I am sorry, but like I said I had stuff to do, and things to sort out." Jou said looking around. "Do you know if Honda is here, I want to talk to him."

"I don't, sorry. I've…not really spoken to him since graduation, we've kind of lost touch." Yugi admitted somewhat bashfully.

"Oh…well do you know who else is here? Anzu? Ryou?" Jou asked, he didn't really want to talk to them, but Jou wanted to make conversation, and like he said before, he wanted to tie loose ends.

"I only know that Kaiba is here." Yugi said. Jou let out a bark of a laugh, and smiled at Yugi.

"Well this should be fun then." Jou said, laughing some more.

* * *

Four-thirty didn't come soon enough, as Jou tossed in turned in his bed the entire night. He really couldn't wait, he was actually going to do this, but Kaiba's words came back to him like a bag of bricks.

'_Sounds like you're running away from something.'_ Why did Kaiba have to ask such a stupid question that pretty much made his excitement plummet to the ground? Jou was absolutely _not_ running away from anything. It was stupid that Kaiba had even suggested it, sure Jou was leaving on very short notice, but that didn't really mean anything. Kaiba could be such a jackass.

Jou looked over at his clock which promptly read '4:19'. Jou smiled and figured that time was as good as anytime to get up. He practically jumped out of bed, as he threw his clothes on. He put his pajamas into the suitcase, and finished packing completely. He walked around his apartment for a once-over to see if he left anything, but everything was neatly packed up and in a storage. He was ready to go to America, the land of opportunity, and he was so excited!

He tugged his suitcase out of the house and sat on the steps on his porch. And waited. And waited. And waited a little longer. Then finally, Jou saw a car pull up at the parking lot, and Kaiba stepped out of the car. "Do you need help?" He asked, pointing at the suitcase.

"Nah, it's just one, and I can handle it." Jou said, it was kind of weird that Kaiba would be nice and ask a question like that…really weird.

"You're only taking one suitcase?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I don't need anything else besides clothes and money. I'm on scholarship there, so I don't have to worry about furniture or anything. I'm all set." Jou explained.

"You never said what college you're going to." Kaiba said, getting back into his car. Jou put the suitcase into the trunk, and sat down in the passenger's seat.

"I'm going to Columbia." Jou said, watching Kaiba's expression change into something of surprise.

"You got a scholarship to Columbia University? You expect me to believe that? That's an Ivy League College."

"Ouch, that's kinda mean Kaiba." Jou said a little hurt that Kaiba didn't believe him. Jou pulled out his acceptance letter. "'Dear Katsuya Jonouchi, we are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted to go to Columbia University in New York on the Millennium Scholarship.' Still don't believe me?"

"Well I guess I've misjudged you. Seems not all mutts are idiots."

"And I am taking that as a compliment." Jou said, looking at the window. This was the last time he was going to see Domino for a while, and it just felt…weird. But he wasn't going to have second thoughts and back down, no way, this is what he wants. To study in America.

As they were driving to the airport, Jou noticed some trees that made him excited. "Look Kaiba! The sakura trees! They must have bloomed last night!" Jou said pointed at them excitedly.

"Well the photographers are going to have a field day." Kaiba said, looking at the trees. Nobody in Japan could resist those beautiful blossoms, they were just that impressive.

"I'm going to miss them so much, I'm glad I got to see them bloom before I left. I think I'll miss those the most."

"Too bad they don't have sakura trees in America." Kaiba said unsympathetically.

"Actually they do, but there's just something about Japan's sakura trees that make them more breathtaking than the ones America has, even though we gave them our sakura trees, I just don't think they stand as equals." Jou said, staring at the sakura trees, they were so gorgeous.

When they got to the airport, Jou stayed in the car, staring at the doors. "Not having second thoughts, are you?" Kaiba asked, watching Jou.

"Of course not, I just…I'm going to miss Japan." Jou replied.

"You'll be back soon, you'll realize how much you hate America that you'll be back and go to college in your home country." Kaiba said reassuringly.

"Even if I do hate America, I'm going to stick out for the four years I'll be in college, no way am I dropping out now, I've come so far." Jou said, "Will you give this to Yugi for me?" Jou asked, handing Kaiba a note.

"What's this? A good-bye note?" Kaiba asked, examining the letter with mock interest.

"Yeah, I mean you could tell him yourself, but I want to let him know, even if it's not exactly from me, since it's a note, but still." Jou explained

"Hn." Kaiba looked at the letter, and tucked into his breast pocket. "Whatever, I'll give it to him."

"Thank you Kaiba." Jou said genuinely. "And just for that, I'll send you a letter letting you know when I settled into America."

"Why? Because you can't tell anyone else to tell, I'm going to be your new Yugi?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"No of course not, I just really appreciate the fact that you are helping out so much for me. I promise I won't bother you again, I just want to let you know that I'm not dead." Jou promised, and after a moment of silence, Jou sighed. "Well then…I guess this is good-bye for now."

"Yeah, bye." Kaiba said, Jou leaned forward to give him a hug, but he had this sudden urge to kiss Kaiba, so he just patted Kaiba's shoulder awkwardly, and they just stared at each other. Jou's heart sank painfully, as he realized this would be the last time he might ever see Kaiba. For a fleeting moment, he wondered why he felt that so strongly with Kaiba and not any of his other best friends. He didn't even like Kaiba as much as he loved his friends, so he couldn't even understand what he was feeling inside.

"Okay…I guess I should just leave now." Jou said after an agonizing minute of awkwardness. "Catch you later."

"Good-bye…for now." Kaiba said. Jou nodded, and got out the car. He got his suitcase out of the car, and waved to Kaiba as he drove off. Jou watched until he saw the car disappear, and he sighed. That was the last time he was going to see that douche bag, and it just didn't…feel right. Jou felt he should have said something, but he wasn't sure what, he just felt he left something undone.

* * *

Jou said his good-byes to Yugi and made his way through the sea of people. He didn't know where he was going, maybe deep inside he hoped he would find Kaiba, but at the same time, he didn't want to see him. He had the same feelings he had ten years ago, unsure of what he should say to Kaiba, but he felt that he should, regardless if Jou didn't know what to say to him. Jou passed by people with a nod, or inaudible 'hello', depending if he recognized the name of the person.

After awhile Jou found Kaiba, or at least Jou thought it was Kaiba. He was tall, and had chestnut hair, he resembled Kaiba tremendously, and he had another person with him. It was a guy younger than him, and he had black hair, Jou blinked a few times, before realizing that it was Mokuba. He grew up to be as tall as Kaiba, and he had the same length of hair as before, but he didn't have those childish features he did back then, and he looked sophisticated standing next to his brother. They truly did look like brothers, Mokuba still seemed friendly as he smiled warmly at whatever his brother was saying. Cautiously, Jou moved over to the pair.

"…ose idiots don't know what they are doing." Mokuba said.

"But honestly, is that a big surprise? They fail to do the things that could help them, and instead they hurt themselves with things that will _not_ benefit them. You'll soon learn that more than half the people you meet are complete fools that think they're big shots." Kaiba scoffed, and took a sip of his champagne. Mokuba nodded, and looked at Jou finally for the first time, his face getting bright with a giant smile. Kaiba noticed his smile, and turned to look at what Mokuba was smiling at.

"Well well well, if it isn't the traitor himself." Kaiba scoffed again. "I didn't think this American would grace us with his presence."

"America? Is that where you were Jou? America?" Mokuba cut in considerably shocked. Then thought about it. "Seto said 'American', does that mean you renounced your Japanese citizenship?"

"Yes, America." Jou sighed, "And again yes, I renounced my citizenship, I would be an illegal immigrant there if I hadn't."

"Or you could've just come back to Japan, that's a better alternative." Kaiba pointed out.

"Seto doesn't like that country, I'm not sure why, it's best if you don't talk about it." Mokuba whispered.

"That explains absolutely everything." Jou said, staring at Kaiba.

"So what did you study in America?" Mokuba started the dreaded small talk.

"I studied as an Arts Major, and I'm now in the ad business." Jou replied proudly.

"That's awesome, so you make catchy billboards? That's cool." Mokuba approved. They were all silent for a while, before Mokuba wandered off, almost like he knew that Jou wanted to talk to Kaiba alone. That kid was so smart sometimes.

"I can't believe you renounced your citizenship, that's a slap in the face." Kaiba started.

"To who? I honestly don't think anyone cares except you, so I don't know what the big deal is." Jou snapped.

"You said you were only going to study there."

"And I said that I might live there afterwards." Jou reminded Kaiba. "But why are you making such a big deal, just because you don't like the country doesn't mean you should get mad at me for enjoying the country. Alright big deal, it's where I live now."

"It just doesn't make sense, you lived in this country for more than half your life, and in a single beat, you give it up, that's a little disgusting. Why couldn't you have gotten a visa?" Kaiba asked, shaking his head.

"I got a visa when I was studying there, but it was too much a hassle to get it renewed, plus I never knew how long it would take to process, and if I was just one day late, I would get deported back to Japan, and I would never be able to set foot back in America."

"So because you didn't want to get banned from America, you decided just to renounce your citizenship? Ah you're right…it makes perfect sense." Kaiba said, his sarcasm dripping with every word he spoke.

"I don't care what you say Kaiba, I really don't, I love Japan you know. It's just I love America too; it's a whole different world. I live in New York right in Times Square and it's so much like Shibuya Square in Tokyo, yet at the same time it's so different." Jou explained. "But I really don't want to fight with you, we were somewhat friends when I left, or did you erase that memory because you hate that fact that I'm in America now?"

"That's stupid Jou." Kaiba finally said. "I don't hate you because you left to America, I could care less about you."

"_Why?_" Jou begged he didn't understand what went through Kaiba's mind; it didn't make sense at all. Nothing that has come out of Kaiba's mouth had made sense.

"Because you're you, and I'm me." Kaiba said simply.

"That couldn't make less sense even if it tried." Jou said. Kaiba just shrugged, and they were silent.

"The sakura trees blossomed a few days ago." Kaiba said after a few minutes. "Do you want to go see them?"

Jou broke into a smile, always forgiving, but he didn't think Kaiba remembered how much he loved the sakura trees. "Of course! Are there some near by?"

"It takes a few minutes to walk there." Kaiba answered.

"Then let's go!" Jou said excitedly, he missed seeing the annual bloom. He was so happy he was able to see Japan's beautiful sakura trees. Every spring since he lived in America, he would go to the cherry blossom parade in D.C., but they never seemed to be as elegant as the ones in Japan. The two left the high school, and made their way in silence to the sakura trees. Soon, the lights that adorned the trees came in view, and the flowers glistened from the contrast of the dark sky. A few people strolled down the path enjoying the beauty, while others, most likely tourists, took pictures of the trees. Jou smiled in delight and walked down the path, entranced by the magnificent flowers.

"Makes me almost regret leaving this country." Jou said, picking up some of the flowers that were on the floor, and examined it.

"Just these flowers alone?" Kaiba inquired, also looking at the flowers on the palm of Jou's hands.

"Of course, I've always loved these flowers so much."

"Why do you have such a strong fascination for them?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you why." Jou said shrugging. "I used to come to the annual seeing of the flowers, right after they bloomed with my sister. Even after she left, I used to go, because it reminded me of her. Then her eyes were fixed, and after the Battle City Tournament we went again for the first time in so long. I was a little sad by the fact that I was leaving the day before the seeing, it really made me depressed. And I guess I really didn't care for the sakura trees in America, because they weren't really the ones that I went to see with my sister, if that make sense." Jou laughed. "My sister, she even had a beautiful sakura kimono, it was amazing, and she always wore it to the seeing. I guess I love them so much because they remind me of my sister, and I absolutely love her."

Kaiba made no comment, and just walked passed Jou. After awhile, he turned around, and looked at Jou. "Why didn't you send that letter? Not that I care or anything." Kaiba added indifferently.

"What letter?" Jou asked cocking his head to the side.

"Some damn letter that you were going to send because you wanted me to know that you had landed in America." Kaiba said nonchalantly, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, huh, I completely forgot about that, sorry about that." Jou apologized laughing awkwardly. "I guess you thought my plane crashed or something."

"Hardly." Kaiba rolled his eyes again.

"This is so nice." Jou said, smiling up at the trees. "I don't want to leave."

"When do you go back to America?" Kaiba said the name with a small hint of disgust.

"Tomorrow." Jou admitted, after a moment of silence.

"You're very eager to leave."

"It's not that…I just…I don't want…" Jou laughed, and threw the flowers into the air. "I don't know what I want."

"I didn't ask you what you want." Kaiba said, sitting down at a bench, Jou followed suit.

"I know. I just talk about what's on my mind. And I have a lot of stuff on my mind. I don't know." Jou put his hands onto his face. "I really don't want to go."

"Then don't." Kaiba said. "Stay here in Japan."

"How I wish it was that simple." Jou laughed bitterly. "I have a life in America, I can't just drop everything, and come back here. I'm not even a Japanese citizen anymore." Jou reminded Kaiba. "I don't even have a house here anymore. Where would I go?"

"You could live with me until you found your own place." Kaiba offered. "You had a life in Japan, and you dropped everything here."

"Are you doing this just so I could come back to Japan?" Jou asked, a little irritated by Kaiba.

"Of course not." Kaiba said. "You're the one who says you don't want to go."

"But…" Jou stopped. "Why are you so intent on making me come back, you really can't hate America that much. There has to be another reason why would want me here."

"Yugi misses you, as does Mokuba." Kaiba shrugged.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you miss me?" Jou asked.

"I really don't think that matters." Kaiba said.

"Is that the neutral way of saying that you don't?" Jou inquired. "Why doesn't it matter?"

"I do," Kaiba admitted. "I miss some of you."

Jou laughed, "Only some of me?"

"Mokuba was sick at the time; I had other things to concern myself with, than with you."

"Oh, I see. We weren't really friends by the time I left." Jou said. "I wish we were." Jou said as an afterthought. "Do you?"

"Somewhat. Your presence…is entertaining." Kaiba said, looking at the sky. Jou rested his head on Kaiba's shoulder like he did all those years ago, before he left to America.

"I take that as a compliment, especially if comes from you." Jou admitted. "I always feel a little proud of myself if I can get a compliment from you, after all the years of you taunting me, it always feels pretty good to know that I got a compliment."

"You're a strange one." Kaiba mused. They stayed quiet, just enjoying the scene that was in front of them. Not many people were there anymore, for it was getting later, and later, and people needed to head home for work the next day.

Jou closed his eyes, thinking of the situation that lay before him. On one hand he had his life and career in America, and on the other hand he had his old friends in Japan, friends who he missed terribly. Kaiba offered Jou to live with Kaiba for the time being, that seemed unreal, why would Kaiba want to go to that much trouble to keep Jou here, was there some ulterior motive? And speaking of Kaiba, he presented even more problems…he wasn't sure what was so great about Kaiba that he gets his own problem that Jou had to figure out. He didn't want to leave to America again the way he did last time, with awkwardness, and something amiss. He wanted things to be right, because…well he didn't know why, but he felt it was the right thing to do.

But what were these feelings that Jou had that made him want things to end smoothly and not awkward.

"It's getting late, we should probably head back, and I need to get home." Jou said, and Kaiba nodded, they got up from the bench.

"I feel like this is a déjà vu. You're going to be the last person who sees me before I'm off to America. Only difference is that you're not taking me to the airport, and it's not like a top seceret mission." Jou laughed, as he walked down the path back to the school.

"It's hardly a déjà vu then." Kaiba replied smartly.

"Well whatever, that's just how I feel it is. Deal with it." Jou stuck out his tongue at Kaiba. "My flight leaves early tomorrow, so I need to get back to my hotel room early. I suppose this is good-bye again." Jou said, somewhat regretfully, even though he tried all different ways of doing something different, it still ended up the same way…undone.

The two pulled into a hug, and Kaiba held onto Jou tightly. "You shouldn't have left Japan." Kaiba tried once more.

"It hardly matters anymore." Jou reminded him. They remained quiet, but were still embracing. Then, Jou had that same feeling as before, the one where he wanted to kiss Kaiba. Jou shut his eyes, this was stupid, he shouldn't feel that way, he was stupid ten years ago, he's matured in these past few years, he should know better. But he couldn't help it, he just enjoyed Kaiba's company too much. He brushed his lips across Kaiba's cheek, and when the action got no bad reaction, he kissed Kaiba's lips.

It was weird at first, for both of them, they were awkward, like a first kiss, and it could've been. But it was soft and sweet, and Jou felt immensly happy, only he didn't know why. He couldn't understand that a small kiss could have such a big impact for him. They kissed under the sakura tree lights for a few minutes, before Kaiba broke the kiss.

"What a stupid thing." Kaiba said, pulling away, and walking off.

"Hey wait up!" Jou said, running after Kaiba. "Look I'm…" What? Sorry? Jou was hardly sorry, this finally felt right, he understood now, it sounded to cliché and stupid, but it was because he liked Kaiba, more than he realized. "I don't know I'm acting weird."

"Damn straight. You're an idiot, did you forget that you're leaving tomorrow?" Kaiba asked acidly.

"No, of course not." Jou said, Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I just don't understand what's going on with me, I'm acting like a stupid person. But I just…I don't know!" Jou threw his hand up in the air in defeat.

"Jou," Kaiba caught Jou's wrist, and pulled it towards him. "just shut up already." Kaiba softly kissed Jou again, before pulling away. "Now go back to America." He walked off.

"And if I ever change my mind?" Jou called after Kaiba.

"Then my offer stands." Kaiba said without looking back, and walked off getting engulfed by the darkness. Jou half smiled, and followed suit, he had a lot of things to think about on his flight back to America.

* * *

_Dear Seto Kaiba,_

_As I spent my life in America, I started to hate being wrong. This is something that I'm sure you can relate to because you are Seto Kaiba. I don't want to tell you that you were right and that I hate America, because trust me, it's the complete opposite. I told you before; the two countries are completely different. But I know it's not something you understand, and you never will._

_But that's not why I'm writing this letter, I want to tell you that…well I miss you, you asshole. It's so retarded, I left Japan ten years ago without looking back, and without missing anyone, but I when I went to visit it again, and came back to America I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're such an asshole, and an inconsiderate bastard, but that's just you, nobody can change you for that. And everyone is used to that._

_I have a small little sakura tree growing in my apartment, nothing spectacular, but it reminds me of you. I stuck a little sakura blossom in this letter, just for a sentimental moment._

_You know…it's funny, every time I left you to go off to America, I always felt like something should've been said, like I should proclaim something important, but I never knew what it was. I think I finally know what it is, but it's a secret. You'll have to figure it out on your own, just as I did._

_Take it easy Seto,_

_Jounouchi Katsuya_

_P.S. I'm moving back to Japan and it's because of you, I hope you're happy. I'm leaving everything that I've managed to gain, just for you. I don't know if you're smirking in victory, or just shaking your head because of my impulsive decision, well whatever, I'm taking you up in your offer, and I'm moving into your house, and just because I'm a jerk, I'm going to plant my sakura tree in your backyard, that way you'll always see the beautiful sakura blossoms. I hope you're happy, you won…yet again. _

_P.P.S I think…I….really like you. Ha! Probably thought I was going to say something sappy like "I think I'm falling in love with you". Well don't hold your breathe, that won't be happening for a while, I still need to warm up to you again. As I mentioned right before I signed my name, something always felt undone. This whole 'I think something has changed in my feelings for you' plays a big role...just thought I'd give you a hint. But just because I said I really like you doesn't mean that I don't love your company, I enjoy it immensely, and who knows? Maybe something new will sprout, but we'll never know, we'll just have to keep our memory of our stupid little kiss under that sakura tree, and take it from there._

**End Notes:**

**The reason I didn't have Jou either get a visa, or a dual citizenship is because of how I wanted the dialogue to play out, so please don't criticize me about that.**

**Sakura means cherry blossoms (if you hadn't already guess haha) I wasn't entirely too sure when they bloom which is why I have them bloom in May, but I'm pretty sure that's wrong.**

**The words that I had Kaiba say about the US are nothing how I think of it. I love my country very much, and I think I would say something cruel like that about other countries, because how strongly I feel for my home country.**

**A/N: Okay I think I addressed all the things that were bothering me haha, so that was my story, like I said it was just a test run, but my beta loved it, so I guess it wasn't all that bad :) Phew I had never written such a long story O.o I hoped you enjoyed reading, just as much as I enjoyed writing.**

**-thanx-for-da-energy**


End file.
